Meowth
Meowth (Japanese: ニャース Nyasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Meowth is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down. Natural abilities Meowth has the ability Pickup or the ability Technician. Pickup allows Meowth to pick up items while the player is walking. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Meowth and Persian are the only Pokémon that can learn Pay Day (equation is Lv/2 multiplied by 10). If Meowth has Pickup, it will have Limber when it's a Persian. In the anime, Team Rocket's Meowth is capable of human speech (a skill he learned while living on the street of Hollywood to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie). Behavior Meowth is largely nocturnal and often prowls the streets looking for loose change, as it is attracted to bright shiny objects for some unexplained reason. Alolan Meowth is extremely cunning and proud and will become very aggressive when someone dirties its coin or hurt its self-esteem. Evolution Meowth evolves into Persian at level 28, while it evolves via max happiness into Alola Persian. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 052 front.png |yspr = Y 052 front.png |grnspr = GR 052 front.png |Iback = MeowthGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 052 front.png |gldsprs = G 052 front S.png |slvspr = S 052 front.png |slvsprs = S 052 front S.png |cryspr = C 052 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = II 052 back.png |IIbacks = II 052 back S.png |rbysapspr = RS 052 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 052 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 052 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 052 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 052 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 052 front S.png |IIIback = III 052 back.png |IIIbacks = III 052 back S.png |dpspr = DP 052 front.png |dpsprs = DP 052 front S.png |ptspr = DP 052 front.png |ptsprs = DP 052 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 052 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 052 front S.png |IVback = IV 052 back.png |IVbacks = IV 052 back S.png |bwspr = Meowth BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Meowth BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Meowth XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Meowth XY.gif |orasspr = Meowth XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Meowth XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |smspr = AlolaMeowth SM.gif |smsprs = AlolaMeowth Shiny SM.gif }} Appearances Anime Meowth is also a member of Team Rocket in the anime and in the Pokémon Yellow version. What is special about Team Rocket's Meowth is that he can talk (making him one of the few non-legendary to do so) with his special ability but because he used so much energy into learning how to talk, he is unable to learn Pay Day. However he is also extremely intelligent, capable of building and operating robots, rockets, etc. His 'original trainer' was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, who replaced him with a Persian. * Team Rocket's Meowth * Meowzie * Meowth (IL053) * Meowthtwo * The Black Arachnid's Meowth * Tyson's Meowth * Matori's Meowth * Nanu's Meowth Trivia * It's never explained why Meowth doesn't have a nose. ** This is also shown in the anime to where Meowth from Team Rocket often breaks the 4th wall and states that "The artists didn't draw him with a nose". *Junichi Masuda said that Meowth was based on Satoshi Tajiri's pet cat. *Meowth is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. *In Super Smash Bros., Meowth is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Pay Day. Origins * It's name is based on ''meow (the onomatopoeia of a cat) and wealth. Gallery Normal Form 052Meowth_OS_anime.png 052Meowth_OS_anime_2.png 052Meowth_AG_anime.png 052Meowth_AG_anime_2.png 052Meowth_AG_anime_3.png 052Meowth_DP_anime.png 052Meowth_DP_anime_2.png 052Meowth_DP_anime_3.png 052Meowth_BW_anime.png 052Meowth_BW_anime_2.png 052Meowth_XY_anime.png 052Meowth_Dream.png 052Meowth Dream 2.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Conquest.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Stadium.png 052Meowth_3D_Pro.png 052Meowth_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 052Meowth LGPE.png Meowth trophy SSBM.jpg|The Meowth trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Meowth-GO.png Meowth GO Shiny.png MeowthSprite.png ShinyMeowthSprite.png Alola Form 052Meowth-Alola SM anime.png 052Meowth Alola Dream.png 052Meowth-Alola LGPE.png AlolanMeowthLineSticker.png MeowthAlolanSprite.png ShinyMeowthAlolanSprite.png Alolan Meowth-GO.png Alolan Meowth GO Shiny.png Alolan Meowth concept art.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes